The field of this invention relates to marking devices and more particularly to a marking device for leather wherein within a single unit the hammer is incorporated with the punch and merely by fully depressing the unit, the hammer then strikes the marking head resulting in the forming of a depression within leather.
The present technique of engraving leather utilizes a mallet and a separate engraving punch. The normal procedure of use is for the punch to be located within a person's hand and the mallet is located within the other hand of the person. The mallet is swung and caused to strike the punch. The striking of the punch causes an impression to be formed in the leather, the male of the impression being formed in the head of the punch. Besides the hobbyist or professional requiring utilizing of both hands, much skill is needed to repeat the image depth from one impression to another.
A substantial number of people that do engraving of leather are handicapped people. Many of these handicapped people have only the use of one hand. Such a person would find it impossible to use a mallet and a separate engraving punch. At the present time there is no known leather marking tool which could be used by a person having only one hand.